


Insomniac

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Luke can’t sleep, thinking of what could have happened.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	Insomniac

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Metallic Seaweed
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

When Luke thought back to that awful night, he thought, for some reason, of metallic seaweed. Metallic seaweed colors. Even as he lay awake in the Grimtaash en route to D’Qar, he wondered if he would ever break free of all that green.   
  
_Green._ That seemed to be symbolic, at least, of how he had been mind controlled. Mentally raped, at that. Snoke, assuming it was Snoke, was inside his head, and he was controlling everything that Luke was doing.   
  
Green walls. Green light. The green glow of his lightsaber...before he managed to at least extinguish it in time.   
  
***  
  
His dreams were chaotic. Full of horrible alternatives. Luke, actually driving the lightsaber down to take Ben’s life, or deciding not to kill him but still being stupid enough not to turn the lightsaber off in time.   
  
Of course Ben didn’t know what Luke had nearly done, Luke thought as he snapped awake from another nightmare. Of course Ben didn’t realize how weak his uncle had been. All too pliable to Snoke...  
  
But he had resisted in the end. Had resisted. If he hadn’t done that...well, who knows what would have happened?  
  
***  
  
He should have talked to Ben. But Ben was asleep, sharing a bed with Poe, when Luke checked on him. There was something about the sight that made Luke smile, if faintly, watching them. Ben looked peaceful when he slept, and more than that, he felt peaceful too. It was like Poe’s presence was calming him, keeping the nightmares away just for the moment.   
  
Luke...well, he didn’t stay long. He’d probably scare Ben, or at least startle him. But he could leave, at least. Leave and pray to the Force to watch over Ben and Poe both. They deserved so much more happiness than Luke supposed their old lives could ever give them.


End file.
